Regret
by aegy94
Summary: "Setidaknya kau harus bangun dan mendengar langsung permintaan maafku,jie" -Mark "Bangunlah, dan lihat bagaimana Mark 'stupid' tuan begitu tersiksa dengan penyesalannya melihat kondisimu Jinyoungee" -Jaebum. Newbie author. Just Read and Review.


" **REGRET"**

Park Jinyoung (GS)

Mark Tuan

Im Jaebum

Ruangan itu tampak begitu sunyi. Bukan, ini bukan sunyi yang sebenarnya jika kau masih bisa mendengar irama kehidupan seseorang yang terbaring damai di satu-satunya ranjang diruangan tersebut melalui berbagai alat medis. Siapapun yang berada disana pastilah merasakan betapa oksigen mejadi begitu sulit dihirup ketika melihat keadaan sebujur tubuh yang terlihat begitu damai di tengah alat-alat medis yang begitu mengerikan. Miris. Wajah itu begitu damai seolah-olah dia hanya sedang berkelana dalam mimpi-mimpi indah. Namun begitu pucat yang menyadarkan bahwa sosok itu bukan sedang tidur. Koma. Keadaan dimana seseorang berada diantara hidup atau mati.

Pintu ruangan itu –ICU- terbuka menghadirkan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya dan jangan lupakan rupanya yang begitu rupawan namun begitu dingin secara bersamaan. Garis wajahnya yang tegas seolah menunjukkan berbagai masa sulit yang pernah ia lalui. Ia melangkah perlahan dan seketika itu pula lebur sudah semua kebekuan dalam diri pria tersebut. Rupa bak tokoh anime yang tadinya terlihat begitu dingin kini berubah begitu hangat dan sendu. Sendu yang membuat siapa saja seolah dapat merasakan betapa menyedihkan kehidupannya. Seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan, dia langsung duduk di satu-satunya kursi diruangan tersebut- di dekat ranjang. Menatap begitu hangat dan penuh kasih pada sosok wanita yang masih betah memejamkan matanya-koma.

"Jinyoung-ah..."

Ia biarkan udara kosong membawa panggilan itu karena sosok yang tengah berbaring itu- Park Jinyoung- masih tak mungkin untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Na Wasseo. Maaf terlambat. Ada beberapa masalah di perusaah dan si Wang 'fucking' Jackson itu tidak dapat menghandlenya."

Ia genggam tangan putih nan rapuh itu. Ia selalu berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti genggaman itu akan terbalas. Kapanpun itu, ia akan selalu menunggunya.

"Ahhhh... Rasanya aku ingin sekali mendepak si alien cina itu. Dia selalu saja membuat masalah di perusahaan dan selalu aku yang harus menyelesaikannya. Tapi aku tau pasti kalau kau akan melarangku. Arrasso, dia itu alien kesayanganmu. Ah dia menitipkan salam untukmu, jie. Mungkin besok atau lusa dia akan menjengukmu."

Pria itu tersenyum. Membawa tautan tangan mereka ke pipinya untuk kemudian dikecupnya tangan milik Jinyoung dengan begitu lembut seolah takut melukainya. Dipanganginya sosok Jinyoung yang selalu menggetarkan hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka- 10 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan saat mata itu terpejam, Park Jinyoung-nya masih saja memberikan getaran-getaran yang begitu menyenangkan di hatinya. Hanya saja, dia takut kalau mata indah itu tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh berhenti berharap. Dia yakin kalau suatu saat nanti pasti Jinyoung-nya akan bangun dan kembali padanya. Ya, suatu saat nanti.

"Ji-jionyoung-ah. A-aku merindukanmu. Neomu Boghoshippo." Ucapnya terbata seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya dan sesuatu yang hangat meyeruak di kedua matanya. Biarkan kali ini dia terlihat lemah di depan seorang Park Jinyoung. Bahkan dia rela menjadi tak berdaya jika itu bisa membuat Jinyoung-nya sadar dan kembali padanya.

"Ah sepertinya kakakmu begitu merindukanku. Lihatlah dia memandangiku dengan begitu mendamba." Pria itu terkekeh dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Diliriknya seorang pria berjas putih khas dokter rumah sakit tersebut yang sedang menatapnya melalui kaca besar yang menghubungkan ruangan tersebut dengan koridor ruang ICU.

"Cepatlah sadar. Setidaknya kau harus mendengar permintaan maafku secara langsung, jie. Aku mencintaimu." Dikecupnya pelan dahi Jinyoung dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dipandanginya sosok yang masih enggan membuka matanya itu beberapa saat sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

-Mj-

Dokter muda itu terlihat sendu menatap dua sosok di dalam sana. Im Jaebum, meski dia hanya kakak angkat seorang Park Jinyoung tapi siapapun tahu bahwa dia sangatlah menyayangi adiknya itu. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas saat dulu orang tuanya pertama kali membawa Jinyoung kerumah mereka dan mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai adik baru. Meski Jinyoung tidak mau merubah marganya, tapi gadis itu sangat menyayangi keluanga barunya dan begitupun sebaliknya. Park Jinyoung adalah sosok malaikat untuk keluarganya. Dia adalah gadis yang begitu ceria dan selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi sekitarnya. Hingga si gadis beranjak dewasa dan mengenal pemuda yang membawanya pada romansa merah muda yang begitu manis sekaligus menyedihkan disaat bersamaan mengingat pemuda itu pula yang menyebabkannya berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Mark..." Jaebum memanggil pelan sosok yang baru keluar dari ruang rawat adiknya. Mark Tuan. Pria berkebangsaan Amerika-Taiwan yang begitu menyayangi dan disayangi adiknya.

Mark hanya tersenyum menanggapi panggilan Jaebum. Ia sudah sangat biasa dengan panggilan dan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh pria sebayanya itu. Bukan Mark tidak suka. Dia hanya sudah terbiasa mendapatkannya dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kondisinya stabil. Hanya saja... beberapa fungsi organnya mulai menunjukan penurunan. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kalau keadaan ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi pada mereka yang koma lebih dari satu tahun. Jinyoung, dia-"

"Satu tahun dua bulan. Aku tahu Im. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan bangun." Mark menyela ucapan Jaebum. Dia memang lebih senang memanggil Jaebum dengan marganya- Im. Entahlah, dia hanya terlalu takut untuk mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya dari Jaebum. Sejak Jinyoung kecelakaan dan dinyatakan koma, Jaebum langsung menyelesaikan studynya di spesialis bedah dan langsung bergabung bersama dokter senior di rumah sakit tersebut untuk bertanggung jawab atas Jinyoung.

Jaebum memandang sahabat sekaligus kekasih adiknya itu dengan sendu. Dia dapat melihat betapa Mark sangat menyayangi Jinyoung. Dari matanya terpancar jelas segala emosi untuk adiknya, cinta, kasih sayang, kerinduan, dan... penyesalan?

"Setidaknya dia harus bangun dan mendengar langsung permintaan maafku Im." Mark menunduk dan tersenyum. Senyum miris.

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak bertemu Dahyun. Kalau saja waktu itu dia tidak melihatku memeluk Dahyun. Ka-kalau saja waktu itu aku menyadari kehadirannya lebih cepat. Dia-"

"Semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan Mark. Dan melihat bagaimana kau menjaga dan menunggu Jinyoung selama ini, aku tau betapa pantas kau mendapatkan maaf untuk semua kesalahanmu." Jaebum tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu pria di depannya. Dia dapat melihat betapa tersiksanya Mark dengan kejadian yang mangakibatkan Jinyoung koma sampai saat ini.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah. Aku tau kau pasti baru pulang dari lemburmu dan langsung kesini."

"Baiklah. Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa." Mark mengucapkan salam dan memandangi tubuh pucat di dalam sana sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan koridor ICU yang memang sudah sepi mengingat waktu sudah tengah malam.

"Cepatlah bangun, Jie. Kau tak ingin Mark bodoh itu semakin bodoh karena rasa penyesalannya bukan?. Aku juga merindukanmu." Jaebum tersenyum lirih bersamaan dengan satu tetes air mata yang begitu menyesakkan.

TBC/END?


End file.
